,,serio, frió,hermoso,,
by fanadiction
Summary: un lemmon de sakura y neji.  y todo paso por una camisa


Naruto no me pertenece, es obvio

Si fuera mío, Sasuke volvería.

Los personajes les pertenecen a mi Masashi Kishimoto.

Es un Neji-Saku, me encanta esta pareja. NEJI TE AMO¡

-ne...Neji...- dije entrecortadamente sabiendo de sobre lo que producía en el.

Un gruñido por parte de él muere en mi boca y me excita, porque era yo la causante de esto.

Va..vamos a la habitación- logre decir sin dejar de besar esos labios.

Sin esperar ninguna respuesta, entorne mis piernas en su cadera, mas rápido de lo que creí posible estaba acostada sobre la mullida cama que tantas veces habían compartido.

Alguien tiene prisa- me burle, dentro mío estaba feliz de que esta vez fuera Neji quien cayera primero, pues la mayoría de las veces terminaba perdiendo yo.

No tienes idea de lo sexy que te vez con solo mi camisa puesta, pero en este momento solo quiero sacártela- dijo con esa vez ronca, que se me hacia increíblemente irresistible.

Y sin esperar mas la arranco de mi cuerpo, botones saltaron a mi lado, pronto no tendrás más camisas, esta es la quinta en lo que va de la semana- le recordé.

Fuiste tu quien me las arranco- dijo mirándome con burla,

—De todas maneras -susurre, inclinándose hasta casi tocar su lóbulo izquierdo- No creo que te haya molestado -y sin ninguna advertencia más, comencé a besar y succionar el cuello del chico que lanzó un suspiro apenas audible.

Creo que eso fue demasiado para el ya que de un momento a otro su blusa estaba en el suelo, dejando ver el sostén que usaba y de los cuales Neji se deshizo rápidamente, en su camino por el cuello de la chica, quien ese momento no era capaz de controlar sus audibles suspiros.

Neji recorrió suavemente los contornos de su cuello con los labios, besando y succionando nacimiento del pecho de la mujer, que cada vez se aferraba más a él, tratando de maximizar el placer que sentía.

Como ya su blusa y sostén se encontraban en el suelo, no pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que Neji bajó a sus pechos, los cuales succiono, mordió y provocó un prolongado suspiro de parte de la peli-rosa, tras un rato de estar jugando con sus pechos, le robó un beso fugaz mientras el pantalón de mezclilla de la chica caía al suelo, no sin antes haber dado cierta batalla.

No se vale, yo estoy desnuda y tu tienes toda tu ropa- le reprocho con un pequeño puchero en sus labios, y sin esperar mas se deshizo de la remera y el pantalón que el hombre tenia e inmediatamente, de la última prenda que usaba.

Quien era el ansioso, se burlo el castaño.

Nunca me ha gustado perder el tiempo- le dice mientras que con su cuerpo gira a Neji, haciendo que ella quedara sobre el, en ese momento decidió hacerle un pequeño favor, Lentamente, se deslizo por el cuerpo del muchacho, llegando a esa parte de su anatomía que tantos buenos momentos le había dado, introduciendo el miembro del hombre en su boca, lentamente, provocando en Neji fuerte gemidos que ya tenía la respiración entrecortada y estaba bañado en un mar de sudo, luego de unos minutos sintió como el orgasmo estaba cerca, pero al parecer el no quería que terminara así, puesto que la interrumpió para luego colocarla nuevamente debajo de el, poseyéndola con cierta fuerza, Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Sakura se acostumbró a aquella invasión a su cuerpo, no era su primera vez, pero Neji era un poco grande por lo cual siempre dolía un poco.

Neji pronto comenzó a embestir causando varios gemidos de la peli-rosa que desesperada capturo los labios de Neji en un desenfrenado beso, haciendo que los suspiros de ambos terminen en la boca del otro.

Pronto todo se volvió más salvaje, más pasional. Neji tomo la pierna de Sakura y la acomodo en uno de sus hombros y de ese modo la penetración era mas profunda, causando varios grititos por parte de Sakura. Así estuvieron varios minutos, hasta que Neji tomo ambas piernas de Sakura y las doble haciendo que las rodillas de la chica le tocara los senos y Neji inclinándose hacia delante la penetraba lentamente disfrutando un placer único.

Pronto las embestidas comenzaron a ser freneticas, sabia que pronto alcanzarían el preciado clímax,

Neji- grito Sakura con fuerza arqueando la espalda para luego desplomarse en la cama agotada por el increíble orgasmo que Neji le había brindado. Unas embestidas después ella sintió como Neji se corría dentro de ella, luego de darle un pequeño beso en la frente de Sakura y ya sin fuerzas Neji giro sobre si mismo, quedando acostado al lado de la peli-rosa, a quien acomodo y cubrió con las sabanas.

Un rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana fue lo que despertó a Neji esa mañana, aun con los ojos entrecerrados vio como su peli-rosa despertaba a su lado, miro aquellos ojos que lo volvían loco, la noche anterior habían cumplido ocho meses de novios, ochos meses en el que, el se sintió mas feliz que nunca en su vida, porque aunque el fuera serio, incluso frío el amaba a Sakura Haruno, y

¿Quien sabe? Tal vez pronto sea Sakura Hyuga…

Hola chicas... espero que les haya gustado =)

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
